Threesome: No Puedes Divertirte Tu Sola
by Lana'sBoo
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que una visita de la Dama del Oeste iba a ser tan interesante...


Hoy era mi día de visita a la aldea, como la flamante nueva Lady del Oeste tenía tareas sociales y mi tiempo era poco, obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, pero supongo que con el tiempo se volverá rutina.

Mis escoltas eran Ah-Uhn y Yaken, al primero lo adoraba, era un precioso y obediente dragón mascota, creo que también le agrado, ya que siempre lame mi mejilla al acariciarlo. Con el yokai sapo, era otra la cuestión, aparentaba odiarme e insistía en llamarme simplemente "humana", aunque mi querido esposo ya lo haya pisado varias veces por eso; admito que es muy tenaz.

En fin, mi visita se dirigía a mi gran amiga Sango, estaba demasiado deprimida luego de la infidelidad del Monje lividinoso, así el jurara que sucedió solo una vez.

Al llegar a su casa, pase por la pequeña puerta y la vi recostada contra una pared.

-Sango, debes levantarte. Entiendo por lo que pasas pero sabemos que él no lo vale. - le dije mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y acariciaba su suave cabello.

\- Ahome! es un mentiroso, le entregue todo a ese monje maldito, ¿pero el me paga así? Se acostó con la peor mujerzuela.

\- ¿Mujerzuela? ¿La conoces?

\- Y tu también. Es Kikyo.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Como pudo? ¿Qué hay de Inuyasha, ya sabe algo de todo esto?

\- Si, y dijo que la ama demasiado como para no perdonarla.

\- Siempre supe que no tenía reparo cuando de Kikyou se tratase, pero esto... ¿no es demasiado? En fin, es su problema. - Ya nos habíamos parado y comenzamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. - tengo un lugar para que hablemos y puedas desahogarte.

\- Estaré feliz de seguirte, hermana. - dicho esto me abrazó y caminamos así.

Anduvimos mientras hablábamos por mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a mi lugar secreto.

Frente a nosotras se abría paso un paraíso oculto de cualquiera; unas cascadas con aguas termales incluidas, totalmente adaptadas para el uso de personas, con sales y esencias extrañas.

\- ¡Ahome! ¿¡Qué es esto!?

\- Uno de mis regalos de aniversario número tres.

\- Eres una maldita suertuda, ese hombre a parte de ser un semi-Dios, es atento y por lo que me cuentas, hasta cariñoso. Elegiste al hermano correcto.

\- Y no te imaginas lo que hace en otros ámbitos.- acompañé mi fogosa afirmación con una carcajada a la que Sango se unió. - algún día te lo prestaré.

\- ¡No seas mala! Mientras a ti te bajan la luna, a mi me regalan infidelidades.

Me afligía demasiado verla sufrir así, la amaba como a la hermana que nunca tuve. Quise consolarla acercándome a ella y besarle la mejilla, pero precisamente, giro la cabeza y nuestras bocas quedaron casi pegadas. Pasé de mirar sus ojos a su boca pensando alejarme, pero ¡diablos!, mi amiga era una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. El escrutinio era mutuo y luego de analizar las posibilidades sin encontrar algo en contra, me acerque aún más, rozándonos. Sango acortó la distancia y nos unimos por fin.

Era un beso suave, dulce y delicado; que se iba tornando más caliente con las lenguas jugueteando. Si bien no sabíamos que hacer, no éramos ningunas vírgenes mojigatas. Las caricias llegaban como las ropas se iban. Ya estábamos casi desnudas, solo faltaban las ropas íntimas; los apretones en las zonas más erógenas sobraban ¿Quién hubiera pensado que a Sango le irían tan bien la lencería futurista?

\- ¿Qué haces mujer?

Esa voz nos detuvo en seco de sacar nuestras últimas barreras.

\- S-sessh- mis palabras se atascaban en mi garganta - puedo explicarte, esto... Perdón- Sango trataba de cubrirse detrás de mí, le temía a él. La vi ponerse seria, y decidida se paró frente a mí, protegiéndome.

\- Perdóneme por favor, Lord Sesshomaru. Esto no es culpa de Lady Ahome, yo la besé. - se veía muy arrepentida arrodillada con la cabeza en sus manos. ¿Y la valentía de recién?

\- Estaba preocupado por sentir el aroma a excitación de mi hembra, algo que solo yo puedo causar, ¿y qué encuentro Ahome? Que tenías una fiesta... - Pausó su monólogo, mirando a sus alrededores. -¿Por qué éste no recibió su invitación?

Sango me miraba y yo a ella. Vaya que me puse cachonda. Pero no sabía si estaba bromeando, aunque sé muy bien que no lo hace si no estamos solos.

\- Es una broma, ¿cierto Sessh? - le pregunté con esperanza de que dijera que... Sinceramente no sé qué respuesta esperaba, sólo estoy segura que no era esta.

\- No, Ahome. No puedes divertirte tú sola con tu amiga

Su mirada paso de mí a Sango que volvió a mis espaldas casi desnuda.

\- Sango, él definitivamente no está de broma, para serte muy sincera, es una de mis mejores fantasías. Y eres la única en la que confiaría para esto. Pero si no lo deseas, juro que entenderé. - le dije todo en un susurro, sabía que Sesshomaru podía oírme con claridad, pero quería que mi amiga se sintiera más calmada.

-No tengo nada que perder, hagámoslo hermana.

Sin decir más, ambas lo miramos con una sonrisa de confidencia y nos besamos de nueva cuenta.

\- Quiero que hagan lo que les diga- la voz suave y ronca de mi marido me ponía a mil.

Él se sentó en unas rocas cercanas mientras se sacaba la armadura y estola. - primero, saquense esas prendas. Una a una. Y mirenme, esta noche ambas serán mis perras. -Las dos ya estaban más que excitadas, y pronunciando esa promesa, las mojaba todavía más.

Tanto Ahome como Sango obedecieron, primero el brassiere y mientras lo miraban fijamente, las bragas. La vista del macho alternaba de una a la otra sin perder detalles, se encontraba duro; no pudo haber elegido mejor mujer para compartir su eternidad, y de haber sabido que utilizaría uno de los regalos de aniversario para esto, se lo habría dado el primer día. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su curiosidad en el lecho marital, pero esto... Era una muy grata sorpresa. La verdad es que la amiga de su hembra no estaba para nada mal, piernas largas igual que su cabellera suelta, pequeña cintura y busto exuberante. ¿Y el monje simplón le era infiel? Un idiota sin dudas.

Una vez estuvieron ambas mujeres desnudas, Sesshomaru las invitó a acercarse con un movimiento de dedos

\- Desvistanme perras. - como buen comandante, su tropa obedeció. Ahome comenzó con la parte superior, donde ya quedaba solo una prenda; mientras que Sango sacaba las botas. Las dos juntas deslizaron la gran tela que cubría el paraíso que una conocía muy bien y la otra estaba por descubrir. - Escuchenme bien, quiero que ambas me chupen hasta que les ordene parar, si desobedecen, serán castigadas.- les ordenó el ahora también desnudo Sesshomaru.

Eran perras muy listas, hicieron caso de inmediato agarrando una el miembro erecto por la base, Ahome pasaba la suave lengua por la punta e invitaba a Sango a unirse. Las mujeres sacaron la lengua y abrieron la boca para chuparlo como si del mejor dulce del mundo se tratase. De arriba a abajo y de vuelta.

\- Eso es, Ahome, quiero follarte la boca como se que te gusta; tú, quiero besarte.

Automáticamente, Sango miró a su mejor amiga pidiendo permiso en silencio.

\- Sango, es solo un beso; confío en ambos. Quiero presumirte a mi marido una vez que lo pruebes. - acompañó la frase con una risita inocente, sin dejar de masturbar a Sesshomaru.

\- Eres la mejor amiga en el mundo Ahome. - Sesshomaru veía a sus perras besarse otra vez, eso se ponía cada vez más doloroso para sus testículos.

\- Háganlo ya.

Sango subió de nuevo para estar con la altura del hombre, se perdió en los dorados ojos que le pertenecían solamente a Ahome y la envidio sanamente por un momento, desearía que Miroku hubiera tenido ojos para nadie más que ella.

Evitando hundirse en la depresión nuevamente, besó a Sesshomaru, este sentía como los labios de la mujer se movían pasionales y descontrolados. Queriendo hacer el ritmo, agarró ambos lados de su cabeza separandola de él, mirándola y acercándose otra vez, pero lentamente. Unió sus bocas en una danza lenta y pausada, introduciendo la lengua profundo como sabía hacer, tocando puntos dulces expertamente estudiados con Ahome. Bajo una mano, al seno de Sango, estrujado mientras acariciaba el pezón duro, Sesshomaru sentía las succiones más profundas de su hembra. El placer de la felación mas el beso y los pechos de Sango, lo hacían dar estocadas a la boca de Ahome.

\- Sango, baja. Ahora sabrás lo que es una polla de verdad.

\- Y-yo nunca... Nunca hice...

\- ¡¿Nunca se la chupaste a Miroku?! - pregunto Ahome alarmada.

\- N-no... tengo miedo de hacerlo mal, perdóneme Lord Sesshomaru. - bajo la mirada avergonzada realmente. Él la tomó por el mentón y le dijo de manera segura:

\- No hay nada que perdonar, presumo de las habilidades de mi hembra y se que sabrá enseñarte.

La última aludida, tomo la mano de Sango y la guió emocionada directo al miembro del demonio. Por los dioses. Esto es demasiado grande pensaba la inexperta muchacha. Ahome se colocó detras de ella y la ayudo con sus manos sobre las contrarias. - Debes hacerlo suave pero firme, de arriba a abajo, - con cada instrucción, venía la acción dictada. - Ahora, engúllelo como ese helado que te regalé un día, sin los dientes y con la lengua. - con duda, Sango hizo todo - mira como disfruta de tus atenciones, - la morena se concentro en las expresiones del que consideraba su cuñado, ojos cerrados, mandíbula apretada y manos descontroladas. - Pero, tú también debes disfrutar.

Ahome posó una mano en el seno derecho mientras la otra descendía hasta la entrepierna contraria, masajeando el hinchado clítoris. Introdujo un dedo en la abertura y apretaba más el pezón.

Sango jadeaba por no poder gemir alto, se sorprendió cuando se vio en la necesidad de meter más la polla de Sesshomaru en su boca, ahora lo hacía rápido y sumaba ambas manos al juego. Las de él, volaron a su cabeza para hacer más profunda la intrusión, quedando en lo más hondo de la garganta de la muchacha que trataba de respirar. La falta de aire la excitaba todavía más, empezó a montar los dedos de Ahome buscando la libertad que encontró con un potente orgasmo.

\- Es suficiente, fue un buen trabajo exterminadora.

\- Eso quiere decir que lo hiciste de puta madre, Sango.

\- Mmm... Gracias. - estaba completamente roja, pero halagada.

\- Las quiero en cuatro patas. Con los ojos cerrado y piernas abiertas. Eso es...

Sesshomaru frotaba el pene en la entrada de Ahome mientras jugaba con los dedos en la vagina de Sango. - ¿A quién haré venir primero? ¿Serás tú amada mía? - se introdujo de un golpe en la cavidad de Esposa sin dejar de meter dos dedos en Sango, haciéndolas gemir a las dos.

\- S-si por favor Mi Señor...

\- ¿O será esta preciosa perra?- Salio de Ahome y se metió duro en Sango,quien gritó por que no estaba acostumbrada a tal tamaño, era sobrenatural; doloroso pero muy placentero. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta, salió entro lento varias veces, ahora ella gemia por el más salvaje placer.

-¡ Siga por favor, Lord!, se siente muy bien, es tan grande... Me llena entera...

\- Creo que ganaste, mujer. - ahora las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas.

-No me olvide de tí, bésame cariño.

Ahome se incorporó rápido y fue al encuentro de su amado.

Varios minutos, besos, gemidos y gruñidos más tarde, Sango fue la primera en alcanzar su segundo orgasmo, sus piernas temblaban y los fluidos corrían libres en su muslos. Podría vivir para esto, fue el mejor orgasmo de la vida; y estaba muy segura de que el lord no le dio todo lo que tenia. Eso solo la excitaba más, era la primera vez que sentía envidia de alguien. Por que debía aceptarlo, le tenía una ya no tan sana envidia a su amiga, Ahome podía tener a este macho todos los dias; montandola, haciendo lo que ella quisiera con ese potente pedazo de carne que cargaba. Y lo peor de todo era que se amaban con locura y se eran fieles.

\- ¿Tan mal te dejó ese orgasmo, amiga? - Ahome reía por la cara de su amiga, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. La risa no duró tanto, Sesshōmaru ya se encontraba detrás de ella con claras intenciones.

\- Mujer, da vuelta a tu amiga. Quiero que le lamas el coño, limpia toda mi esencia. Hazla venir, quiero volverlas locas, perras.

\- A la orden mi amado señor, pero fólleme duro por favor.

Al demonio le encantaba que su mujer le hablara sucio, su miembro le vibró en la mano, ansioso por poseer la estrecha vagina de su amada.

Ahome obedeció la orden y se posicionó entre las piernas de una estupefacta Sango.

\- ¿E-en serio q-quiere hacer esto, Ahome? Entenderé si no quie..

\- ¿Es broma? Siempre quise, con ese cuerpo que cargas pensé cambiarme de bando varias veces amiga- reía por haber confesado un secreto así. La risa la cambió por un gemido profundo al tiempo que Sesshōmaru la penetraba duro y hasta el fondo de su ser, ella hundía la lengua entre los pliegues, llegando al clitoris. La chupo como a ella misma le gustaba, luego introdujo dos dedos en la vagina. Cuando las estocadas del macho aumentaban, también lo hacían los dedos.

En la cueva sólo habían gritos y gruñidos.

Ahome metía ahora un dedo intruso en el ano de su casi hermana, llevándola al borde

\- Oh Kamisama... Dioses.. A-ahome no... Ahí N-nunca...

\- ¿T-tampoco... Ah... T-te desvirgó a-aquí? Oh Sesshōmaru por e-el amor de los diossssesss... N-no pares nunca amor... ¡SI! - alcanzo un fuerte orgasmo, pero su marido no había acabado con ellas aún.

\- cambien de lugar, arreglaremos eso. - obedecieron rápido, ahora Ahome recibiría la atención oral con las piernas abiertas separando ella misma los labios, la visión de ella tocándose no sólo excitaba a su hombre, su propia amiga deseaba pagarle con la misma moneda. Rápidamente, Sango tomó lugar entre las largas piernas torneadas, tocó la punta de los pechos contrarios mientras lamia insistente la vagina que no sólo tenía su sabor propio, estaba mezclada con el otro gusto que había conocido recientemente, el gran miembro de Sesshōmaru. El mismo que ahora pasaba por la vagina de Sango, lo hundía lento, adentrándose hasta el tope, salía y entraba a un ritmo enloquecedoramente pausado. No quería desviarse del plan, el Lord sería el primero en la apretada entrada. Salió de sus entrañas y metió un dedo en vez del pene, buscaba lubricar el ano. Así lo hizo frotando el empapado dedo con el agujero mientras, otra vez, arremetía en la vagina. Ya eran dos los intrusos en el trasero, estaba bien dilatada y lista para recibirlo.

\- Amor mío, lame a tu amiga. Sango, éste te va a proporcionar el mejor placer que conocerás.

Cada uno tomó su papel, Sango acostada boca arriba con las piernas muy bien abiertas; Ahome se posicionó encima, en forma del llamado "69" y Sesshōmaru separaba las nalgas de la primera e introducía el grueso miembro en lo más profundo del recto, muy lento para que se acostumbrara.

\- Oh... D-duele

\- lame, Ahome.

Metió la cabeza entre ambos cuerpos y comenzó a chupar de nuevo, Sango apoyó la cabeza en una roca, el placer era indescriptible. Mezcla de dolor y abrumante felicidad; motivada, tomó las nalgas de su amiga que habían quedado justo sobre su cara. Lamió justo como lo hacía Ahome, ahora metía dos dedos en el ano, llevándola a casi acabar otra vez.

\- ¡Ah! Sango...¡Siiiii! - movía las caderas para sentir más - Sessh, amor; besame

El nombrado se agacho y la besó, mojado y con lenguas desenfrenadas.

Las arremetidas eran cada vez más fuertes, tenía lubricación automática, no sólo de los fluidos de Sango, ya que cuando Ahome no estaba gimiendo como loca, salivaba la unión para que su amiga no sufriera. Pero escuchándola, se dio cuenta que hacía mucho dejó de sentir dolor. Ahora iban a cambiar de posición una última vez. Sesshōmaru acostado con la exterminadora sentada en su rostro, cabalgando duro, Ahome se penetro sola por la vagina, montando también rápido el pene. Ya nadie aguantaba más.

Sango fue la primera en llegar, pero el Lord del oeste no había terminado con su manjar, al sentir que ella hacía el intento de salir de encima, agarró fuerte los muslos de la joven y la apretó contra su lengua. Para ella, mirar hacia abajo y ver esos intensos ardientes soles mientras la deboraba era un sueno erótico secreto.

\- OH... S-señor Sesshōmaru... M-me volveré loca... Siga... Siga- la joven no podía controlar los gemido altos, acompañados de súplicas ininteligibles.

\- Estas... muy... duro cariiiño... ¡Ah! - dando un último grito, Ahome se dejó ir, arqueando la espalda. Su vagina apretaba más al miembro, haciendo que él empujará más con las caderas, viniéndose también en el interior de su amada.

Los tres exhaustos, se desplomaron en el mismo suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento uno al lado del otro

\- No hay descripción para eso. Éste está más que satisfecho con su trabajo, cachorras. Ahome, invita a tu amiga al palacio.

\- ¿que? - Ambas jóvenes estaban estupefactas

\- ¿de que hablas Sesshōmaru? Y quiero una respuesta que no me ponga celosa. - Ahome se apoyo en los codos para verle la cara a su compañero eterno.

\- La quiero como nuestra concubina. Imagina cuanto nos divertíamos.

\- ella no es una esclava. No lo insinúes.

\- ¿puedo opinar? - Sango se hartó de estar al margen - no me atrevería a vivir con ustedes, lo que pasó fue genial; y si hablan de repetirlo estaría más que encantada. Pero, tengo un esposo y lo amo. - la cara de su hermana del alma era de incredulidad, así que se apresuró a continuar- Le pagaré cada infidelidad con diez más. Sufrirá y no podrá reprochar nada. Y, con todo respeto Ahome, ¿quién mejor para matar de celos que tu esposo? Nadie.

\- si lo pones así... Me encantaría ver a ese monje tramposo mal. Por mí es un trato. ¿En que tanto piensas Sessh?

\- en que estoy de acuerdo. Es provechoso para todos. Ahora, báñenme.

\- Si, amo. - contestaron ambas y se encaminaron emocionas al lago.

Los tres tuvieron miles de encuentros, no sólo en la cueva; a veces en la propia casa de Sango, siendo descubiertos por Miroku más veces de las que el propio quería contar; pero el pobre no podía decir o hacer nada, después de todo Sesshōmaru había reclamado a su esposa como segunda hembra, y enfrentarlo no estaba en los planes de nadie. Sin saberlo, el trío ahora compartía eternidad, los tres hijos de Sango y Miroku vieron a su padre envejecer mientras su madre se mantenía con una apariencia física de veinticinco años. La exterminadora tuvo otros esposos e hijos, a los que amaba también; pero debían entender que tenía una vida muy distinta a la acostumbrada en la época.

Hasta el momento, el extraño trío sigue unido, por el placer, compañerismo y por que no; el amor.


End file.
